Introducing Murusa
Back to 2009 Logs Murusa Solarix Murusa has been touring the city the past few hours, seeing how much has changed and what remains. She has come to the suburbs to see what sort of housing is to be had and put in an application for a unit that looked good. This done, she now is on the lookout for the head honcho of the city or at least someone official looking. The city was still being repaired, but it looked better than a few days ago. Indeed, officials could be found. His form glowing, Solarix walked along one of the residential streets quietly, his guards behind him, as alone as he could be to contemplate the evening. Murusa looks at this figure coming down the street with guards and rubs her fingers over a very old emblem that Solarix would recognize as belonging to the Temple of Primus, the kind they used to give out to temple goers. She approaches slowly, making sure she is seen so the guards don't get edgy. Murusa has that emblem in her hand btw. Solarix notices the femme ahead and looks up at her. He smiles kindly, dipping his golden optics as they alight on her hands "... Good evening. What have we here?" Murusa studies Sola as he gets closer, then she drops to a knee and bows her head. She just knows by his coloration and his emblem he's of the Temple. "Just an old femme, Hierophant." she murmurs, "With and equally old symbol of the Temple." Solarix's optics widen a little bit in delighted surprise at this. Not many did these days. He nods and bows deeply in return "Stand then. This day I am an equal to you." he states "What brings you to cross paths with me? And your name?" Murusa puts her hands on the upraised knee and heaves herself back up to a standing position. "I am called Murusa. I just recently returned with the scientific mission and since they don't require me any longer I am in search of a job." "Ahh. I see. Perhaps we can find something for you then. If your skills are valuable, you are welcome here." he notes pleasantly, putting a hand on hers gently "Murusa. Hmm... Murusa. What are your skills then?" Murusa smiles slightly, "I was serving as a security officer for the mission, but I also retain my skills as a welder. By the look of this town, I'm thinking you are in need of both." she notes, her hands are a bit scarred from a lot of use and little repairs. In fact she's a bit dented and dinged up from her years of being on a mission that at times got a bit dangerous. "Indeed we do! Take yourself to the temple, where you might find rest and repairs, and I will arrange something for you." he promises with a warm smile. Murusa bows her hand and raises his hand that is on hers up, placing a kiss on his knuckles. "Thank you Hierophant." she whispers, then takes a step back. "I haven't been there in so long, I do hope they still do all the ceremonies of old." Solarix blinks at the Kiss. THAT was something he barely remembered. Then he smiles "I try to make them the traditional type. But there are some influences." he confesses, leaning on his staff a little. Murusa raises her head up, seeing that surprise from her actions. Evidently she is indeed one of those old school parishioners if she remembers to do such things hmm? "Would you escort me back, and honor me with a few? I haven't done the rights since I left Cybertron and this child of Primus probably could do with a blessing and a confessional." a slight smile, "Not that I'm a outright sinner, just doesn't hurt to cover my bases at my age." Solarix offers his arm, as a gentle should a lady "Of course. Let us be on our way." he notes, turning to lead the way to the temple "A blessing I can definitely do, but a confessionary?” he was halfway surprised, but also somewhat pleased. Murusa accepts the arm via the elbow, smiling toward the guard that has to step out of the way so she can do so. "Yes, I did try to do that once every ten cycles as I felt closer to him." then a pause, "Does the Hierophant have a name or does he prefer he be addressed by his title?" she asks. Solarix chuckles a little bit "Oh, where HAVE my manners gone? " he smiles "I am Solarix to many, Murusa." Murusa smiles and pats your forearm in understanding, "A fitting name for the Light of Primus." she notes softly, "You have served as a Hierophant long then? I don't believe I recall seeing you at the Temple before I left." "You flatter me good. Yes, I have been in his service for a very long time. I was a mere Crys Guard for many years though." he admits as they head northwards. "Thus far, I am the third person to hold this title. Murusa shakes her head, "Was I flattering? Goodness I really have been around scientists too long." she notes, then she turns her head a bit and looks up at you, "I had wondered why a Hierophant was carrying a spear such as yours." then a nod, "You must have been the apprentice to the mech that held the title before you then." "Actually I was not, though I did sit in on some of his classes." Confesses Solarix "Aye. The spear is that, and one of the new trappings of the position. In this time of war, I must sometimes be a warrior." A guard coughs, and he adds "At least, in symbolism." Murusa ponders this a moment as we walk along, "So the writings of a Chosen One have come about then?" she asks, just automatically connecting war to the appearance of the Matrix bearer. "A symbolic warrior? So you don't use the weapon anymore?" "Chosen one? " The mech tilts his head "I CAN use the weapon. I should not though. Sadly my skills have dulled over the years. The Chosen One has not yet made his appearance. The war is still young, and can still be won by the Autobots." Murusa nods, "Surely you read that text?" she asks, "Or maybe they have lost some of more ancient texts to this war?" she asks, just full of questions it seems. She looks up as she spots the Temple ahead, "Autobots? That would be a name of a faction yes?" "Of course I have." he states at that, nodding "Aye. The Autobots have chosen to defend Cybertron from the Decepticons, who wish to rule it all. Crystal City has... chosen to remain neutral." Murusa nods and says, "I understand." Solarix nods, although a bit of a flicker came over his optics. Then he continues "We are almost to the temple." Solarix says, "You should find it just as it was before." Murusa smiles to that, "I'm glad to hear that Solarix. So much has changed since leaving this lovely city." "Aye. And yet, some remain the same." he notes as he continues towards the Temple quietly now, his flexi wings rustling slightly. Murusa looks up at the Temple, just beaming. Optics brightening seeing it as we move up the steps. Once inside, she releases your elbow a moment and moves to a small bowl that should have blessed water in it. Even if it doesn't have it in there, she goes through the motions anyway. Dipping fingers into the bowl and touching her fingers to her forehead, then to her lips. Then she turns her gaze to you and smiles, returning to your side. "Shall we continue?" Solarix watches, politely and quietly. Then he chuckles and nods, gesturing towards the altar "Let us-" he cuts off, an aide coming up to him and bowing deeply. "My apologies, Hierophant, but the Councilbots wish to see you." Solarix frowns, disappointment in his face and he smiles at her gently "Sorry. It seems that... duty calls." Murusa nods to you, "I understand, I'll remain here to do my devotionals for awhile. We can always talk more later." she bows her head to you. "I would be happy to. Take care, Murusa." he dips his head back, turning to depart. Category:Logs Category:Solarix's Logs Category:Murusa's Logs Category:2009 Logs